Fall back on lives
by Marbled Dreams
Summary: reffie fic. first chappie. Will be R for sexuality later in the story. R/R


Disclaimer:Squaresoft owns all characters except kayame.....even though the story is mine.  
  
  
*~*~Fall Back on Lives*~*~  
~~~~~Life is short but sweet for certain~~~~~~  
*Yuffie yelled at gordo,"DON'T GO GODO! Why must you go when there are thousands of others...WHY!?" *  
He laughed,"I just have to.I will be back! I promise this isn't the end.*  
Yuffie woke up. Already starting to cry.  
"Dad, you lied."  
  
**a fic made by the awful Kayame. r/r**  
  
Yuffie weeped heavily as she walked into the hall. Kayame ran to her side and walked her over to the royal table,"Are you alright miss?"she said. Yuffie suddenly stopped and stared at her as if it was the first time seeing her. She reached to her and said, "He's gone, isn't he. He's not hiding or mad at me...he's gone. I am queen. I can't run away anymore,ever..."  
Yuffie cleared her eyes and gracefully walked to the dinning room for breakfast. Kayame stared as she left. Then re-adjusted her headphones and sang along with her idol on the tiny player,"So much to say, so much to say, so much to say,so much to say-y.Open up my head and let me out-t-t!baby."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reno stared out the window from the top of shinra's new building,still grinning like an idiot. He'd finally made it,He was vice-president and turk leader. Fuck everyone else, he made it. Rufus walked in looking like he had just come back from the strip club down the street,he had women at both sides. "Reno,umm I wanted to tell you something bu-" Rufus's right side gurl gently stroked his neck impatiantly,"but as you can see I am having a um rather important meeting...so um ask rude...okie dokie...see ya in an hour." He finished. Then they all walked into the interogating room.  
'Fuck!' Reno thought as he logged onto his aol name to talk to Rude.  
  
2hott2beReno: Hey rude are you there?  
  
baldbutcute:......  
  
2hott2beReno:Good.Anyway rufus told me to have you send me info on this next mission for me. Can ya tell me what, where, when, and all that shit? ^^;  
  
baldbutcute:.....I'll send you an email cuz um........  
  
2hott2beReno: Thanks. Oh and don't work to hard. ^~  
  
baldbutcute:.....  
  
Reno laughed and leaned back against the chair. Suddenly the mail Icon pooped up on the computer. As soon as he saw the mission he freaked. "NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuffie walked out into the garden her hair had grown long so to keep it from getting in the branches she had put it up in a bun. She was wearing something like a god would wear. Long white silk that almost curled at the end. 'Why did he have to leave me. Why...Stupid prick probably..knew..he...was gonna....' Yuffie thought unhappily as she entered the royal bedroom. She loved having it next to the garden. Exspecially since her dad used to play hide and seek with her when she was a kid..."YUFFIE!" Yuffie heard Kayame yell,"YOU HAVE A VISTOR!!!"  
Yuffie took one last longing look at the garden then walked torward the main hall. She saw the flaming red hair before anything else,"Reno..? Why are you here." 'He hasn't aged a day' Yuffie thought. 'Wait! He's working for the TURKS still remember. Get a grip'. Reno stared.'Who is this?'  
'This is not the ninja you fought a wile back. She..This is a goddess..'. Reno was still looking her up and down as she asked a little more impatiantly, "Why are you here?"  
Reno sighed,"I am here because the Vice President **Ahem** me has to check up on the new..Queen. I'll be here for a few days."   
Yuffie growled. sounding less like a queen every second he was here, " Of course, Mr. reno."Reno snarled at the name, "Kayame please take him to the guest room."   
Kayame smiled, "Yes mam'. Reno is it? Follow me." With one last glance at Yuffie he left. Yuffie sat down in a jewled chair which all the some of her materia had bought. "Estiga Morego" She cursed, "Why does my heart hurt?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reno plopped down in the bed and grabbed his laptop. This was priceless, Yuffie the flat ninja brat could now be a fucking model. HE couldn't wait to tell the guys.  
  
2hott2beReno: GUYSSSS!!!!  
  
ImDaPrez: Reno have you gotten there? Did I win the pool. Is she still the same brat we used to have to deal with?  
  
baldbutcute:..........  
  
2hott2beReno: Um actually she is like um...model type women...uh ya.  
  
baldbutcute:......wow..  
  
ImDaPrez: WOMEN!!!HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!nice one reno but were not that fucking dumb  
  
2hott2beReno:Here's the pic I got from the little cam in my shirt. its really dim though.  
  
WomenTurk43: Wow...she um grew? ^~  
  
baldbutcute: She single.....?...  
  
ImDaPrez: Fuck. Well shes do-able.  
  
2Hott2beReno: So excactly what do I need to now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayame came into Yuffie's room with 3 other maids getting her ready for the dinner tonight, "YUFFIE!! Put that gameboy down and get ready for the dinner. This is very important dinner. They almost have control of Wutai do you not understand this?" Kayame Yelled. Yuffie said nothing but she did let the maids do there job. Kamaye left a dress on the bed and walked away. Yuffie sighed. This was it, why did she have to be nice to him. She knew he would just try and take Wutai. **FLASH** Reno goes close to her face and**FLASH** "What!!?" Yuffie jumped.  
After she was sure that she was just tired she looked at the dress and smiled. She wouldn't wear that...had to make him want to stay. Knowing he was just like any other man. He could be bribed. She ran to her closet and grabbed her materia encrested strapless dress and laughed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reno came to dinner in his "vice prez" attire. He wasn't excactly happy abut this whole dinner thing. Hopefully she would come out looking awful so that he could get this over with. But as soon as everyone in the dining room silenced he knew he was wrong. Yuffie came out looking like she had spent all year trying to achive perfection. She was pretty damn close. the glitter from her shoulders and neck almost gave her an angel glow. Her summon materia strapless dress was enough to make anyone slobber like a fucking puppy. And nobody said a word as she sat down, she almost looked like she belonged here.  
Yuffie smiled as she sat down and just about stared at Reno, he was doing just what she wanted. hopefully they would take 1 or 2 of the summons and leave them alone for awhile.  
They started dinner silently. but when the maids started to leave they started to talk,not enough to call a conversation but enough.  
"Reno, Why are you here? This will be my last time asking or I might have to do something drastic?" She whispered eagerly before oredering more wine,"This is*hiccup* kind of ridiculous. I mean come on.Why are you here of all others....Why you?"  
"uhhh." Reno was about to answer but suddenly the front door slammed open and Rufus stood in its frame.  
  
  
  
End..if you want more r/r please. Kindof a cliffhanger so um sry..DON'T BURN ME!*RUNS* 


End file.
